


Unit Dream

by tetsubro



Series: The Royal Jester [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsubro/pseuds/tetsubro
Summary: Their mission was simple, but somthing went wrong





	Unit Dream

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. This is not beta read. If you want to do it just message me. I never mention any real names but the peole who speak are in the tags so you can guess who has what codename. I think it should be fairly easy ;)

“Cub are you in position?”

“Yes, in position and ready to engage. By the way why am I still Cub? I´m an adult now!” Ever since Cub turned 20 he has been insisting to change his codename to something more _adult-like_ , but it was shot down every time he brought it up when they were discussing a mission because _we have always called you Cub, we can´t suddenly change that because you don’t feel adulty enough. It will only confuse people._

“Cub, we have been over this and now is not the time to argue about this.”

“Yeah, and at least you’re not Dolphin!” “- or Princess” “That’s because you still sound like a Dolphin”

“Shut up! I’m just a late bloomer, I will get there eve-““Enough! I cannot believe I am the responsible right now, but it is time to engage. Cub, GO IN NOW!”

Without hesitation Cub started to rappel down the tall building and stopped at the thirty fifth floor where Prince has left a window open for him.

“The security cameras are overwritten. They cannot see you, but don’t close the window, I can’t change that for when they check the security footage later.”

Cub didn’t answer as he had to be silent in his infiltration. He moved quickly towards the staircase where he changed into a security guard suit.

“Ok, I need locations.” Cub asked one last time before he engaged.

“Princess and I are in the dining room. They just served the main course so you have about an hour before the meal is over” Prince said.

“I am outside at the valet parking.” Sun answered.

“I am in the big ballroom. I have my eyes on Gum. Everything is going smoothly.” Dolphin answered.

 “Good, I hope you all remember the signals, we have to succeed for dragon to approve of our unit. Ok, I’m going in kids, see you at the meet up.”

Cub entered the big ballroom and started to look around for Dolphin. When he spotted him, He turned his head slightly to the direction of their target, Gum. The small chest they were to extract was sitting on a pedestal on the side of the ballroom for everybody to admire.

He smiled, the ballroom was packed but that is what he had Baby as backup for. The plan was to silently swap the family heirloom out for a duplicate and it was supposed to be an easy job. His new team planned everything so that nothing can go wrong and they have trained very hard to succeed.

“Ok, Prince your time to shine.”

Just a second later he heard commotion in the next room and the guards were called there immediately abandoning their post at Gum. Cub signalled Dolphin to get to the target quickly as he was moving there himself. When they arrived at the chest Cub leaned against the pedestal like a security guard would and Dolphin began to exchange the chests.

The easy part of the operation was done, now they just had to get out of there as quickly as possible.

“We got Gum, Sun prepare the car.”

Dolphin and Cub made it out with their target in record time and saw Sun waiting for them. They got in the car and Dolphin and Cub drove to the meet up. They didn’t have to wait for long as they saw a van pull into the meet up and saw Sun and Baby emerge from the van.

“Where is Jester? You guys were supposed to pick him up.” Cub asked the pair when he didn’t see Jester with them.

“I thought he was supposed to come here on his own?” Baby answered. He looked shocked and looked at Sun who was driving the van.

“No, Jester told me he was supposed to come here by himself! He said it would draw too much attention to us if we stopped in front of the hotel to pick him up with this van.”

“How was he supposed to come here? Walk? Hail a cab? We are 15 kilometres away from the hotel. Baby switch the mics back on. Let the Royalty get Jester.”

Baby got back into the van and switched their communication devices back on. Jester didn’t have a mic. He was their sniper and was just supposed to injure someone when they gave a visual signal when something went wrong. But it hasn’t, so they didn’t use him. Cub suggested he stay with Baby because this was an easy job, they just had to steal a family heirloom from a mildly guarded hotel. They didn’t even know why the chest was important enough to steal for Dragon. But Jester insisted it would be better for him to be stationed so that he could provide backup if something happened.

“Royalty can you hear me? You have to go and get Jester. He is not with us and still at his post, locate him and bring him to HQ.”

“Understood.” Prince answered. Cub instructed the others to get into the van so that they could drive to HQ. They kept their mics on so that they could communicate with the Royals if necessary.

Once they arrived at HQ they were instructed to wait in one of the planning rooms until either Dragon was finished with his meetings or the Royal Court arrived so that Dragons right hand man CM could go over their report. Cub was sure that it would come down to them giving the report to CM, but after 30 minutes passed with no sign of the Royal Court he started to worry and tried to reach them through their mics.

“We haven’t found him yet. His post was abandoned, Cub. We thought he might have gone to the meet up alone or at least was on his way there but nothing. We searched the whole area. Nothing. He vanished.” Princess voice rang out and Cub could clearly hear the worry. The three of them were one of three dream teams in their newly found unit. They even got matching codenames, so Cub understood the worry very well.

“Ok, guys, come back to HQ we will investigate this in the morning.” Cub thought they were going to argue but they agreed and came back to HQ.

While reporting to CM they didn’t address the elephant in the room and neither did CM. It was just addressed after everyone was asleep but Cub. He knew Dragon wouldn’t just accept that one of his kids went missing during a mission. He knew he would be called to his office once Dragon was done with whatever he was doing. So it wasn’t a surprise to Cub when he was summoned to the big office.

“Tell me, boy, how is it that your unit came back and someone was missing? I thought I made it clear this is just a simple exchange and nothing to dangerous?” Cub could easily tell Dragon was angry and to be completely honest he was angry at himself as well. He was supposed to be in charge and under his nose Jester vanished.

“It is unclear what happened, sir. He was stationed across from the hotel and was backup for failure. When the Royals went to retrieve him, he was gone. We will investigate tomorrow morning.”

“No. We will have Wrath and Lust investigate the scene. You and your unit will do nothing until further notice. Are we clear?” Although he wanted to argue the tone in Dragon´s voice told him not to. If it was any other situation he would’ve argued but right now he can see how serious Dragon was and he didn’t want to anger him any further.

“Crystal clear, sir.”


End file.
